Renacido
by Julian the Dreamer
Summary: Las pruebas nucleares en el Océano Pacífico crearon algo... o mejor dicho, lo hicieron renacer. (Previamente "El Nacimiento del Primer Rey", pero con nuevo título, mejor narración y más escenas).
1. Capítulo 1

**Océano Pacífico-1954  
**  
Mi vida era tranquila.

No había mucho que me preocupara; sólo buscar comida. Y los peces abundaban en mi territorio.

A veces, incluso podía tumbarme en la arena y disfrutar de la luz del círculo brillante arriba, que me daba un pequeño y cómodo calor dentro. Podía dejarme menos hambriento, pero siempre tenía que ir por peces.

Me gustaba nadar; desde flotar justo debajo del límite entre los mundos hasta ir a lugares tan profundos que el agua aplastaba con fuerza y la luz del círculo brillante en el cielo no llegaba.

Vivía en un grupo de pequeñas tierras que salían del agua, llenas de troncos con hojas verdes y muchos seres en ellas.

Pero no había nadie como yo en ellas.

Recuerdo que había otros; hace mucho tiempo tuve una madre y hermanos. Un par eran de un nido anterior, y más viejos que el resto; pero para mí no eran diferentes que los tres que habían salido del mismo nido que yo. Nos encantaba jugar y correr, pelear y cazar; eran momentos divertidos.

A veces los hermanos más viejos preguntaban por alguien llamado padre, pero nuestra madre no sabía que decir. Nunca supe quién era.

Después crecimos; las peleas dejaban de ser un juego y se volvían más violentas. Algunos de mis hermanos incluso atacaban a nuestra madre, y ella respondía con una ferocidad que asustaba. Después de recuperarse de las heridas y el dolor, ellos se iban.  
Al final, quedamos tres: EspinaGris, uno de mis hermanos más viejo, nuestra madre y yo.

Mi hermano, a diferencia de los otros, no peleó. Trajo una comida grande como agradeciendo todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, todo lo que nuestra madre hizo por él. Al terminar de comer, se despidió con felicidad, y se fue.

El círculo brillante arriba y la oscuridad llena de puntos luminosos cambiaron de lugar muchas veces hasta que decidí buscar mi propio lugar. Me despedí de madre acariciándola en el cuello y gruñendo suavemente. Podía sentir su tristeza.

 _"¿Triste?"_

Ella apoyó sus brazos en mi cabeza.

 _"Triste. Pero feliz. Creciste. No perderte en ira, como los otros. Ir por tu lugar, Mequetrefe."_

Después de salir de mi nido, nadé muy lejos, por lugares que nunca había visto, en buscar de dónde vivir.

Encontré uno, donde no había quien me desafiara.

Y desde entonces, éste ha sido mi lugar.

Nunca volví a ver a mi madre; unas cuantas veces fui a buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla. De todos mis hermanos, sólo encontré uno: EspinaGris. A veces nos vemos y nadamos juntos, y volvemos a tener la diversión que teníamos cuando compartíamos un nido.

Pero mi lugar estaba lleno de seres. De todas formas y tamaños, muchos eran pequeños; sólo los troncos más grandes eran más altos que yo. Y ninguno podía vivir tan fácil en ambos mundos como yo; aunque podían pasar entre ellos, tenían que volver o morían.

Yo no tenía ese problema; lo que me molestaba eran los pequeños coloridos.

Un grupo grande llegó un día, usando troncos para ir sobre el agua. Llegaron a mis tierras y no quisieron irse.

Eran cosas raras; no tenían mucho pelo, no tenían escamas, y hablaban mucho con sonidos. Yo prefería usar sensaciones, pero todo ser que no era como yo se asustaba cuando hablaba. Resultaba molesto.

Pero los pequeños corrían gritando y moviéndose de forma tan graciosa, que era divertido verlos. Y a veces sólo tenía que aparecer y gritaban.

Algunos me atacaban por miedo; molesto, solía escupirles mi agua blanca explosiva. Quien me atacaba no volvía a hacer nada más.

Después de varios pases del disco brillante y escupidas, dejaron de atacarme. Caían al suelo al verme, gritando y moviéndose raro.

Podía sentir que me llamaban "Dios de la Destrucción"; nunca entendí algunos de los nombres que daban a otros seres, o incluso a lugares. Me ofrecían ricos pescados e incluso otros pequeños para comer; era algo diferente, pero no lo bastante rico para comerlos a todos de una vez. Aún así, no tenía problema en comer a un pequeño si me lo ofrecían.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención, es que podían tomar troncos y piedras y volverlos otras cosas. Incluso se cubrían con hojas, probablemente para esconderse. Pero lo hacían tan mal...

Yo deseaba cambiar las cosas como ellos; pero por lo que veía usaban sus garras sin filo para hacerlo. Mis brazos eran muy pequeños y mis garras no eran tan buenas. Así que sólo podía observar.

No me molestaba ese grupo; los otros que a veces llegaban y los atacaban (o a mí) se enfrentaban a mis dientes, mis garras, mi cola y mi agua explosiva.

Los pequeños en mis tierras me temían, pero también me querían; mientras estuvieran en mi lugar, no tendrían qué temer.

* * *

Los troncos grises eran algo nuevo.

Iban por el agua tan rápido como yo, y eran muy grandes. Y los pequeños coloridos que llevaban eran los más raros que había visto. Sus pieles no estaban tan oscuras; las hojas más grandes, raras y de colores más extraños que había visto los cubrían.

De lejos, sin mostrarme, vi cómo juntaban a mis pequeños, y sentí como pedían usar mi lugar para algo; pero tendrían que irse de ahí y no regresar.

Mis pequeños estaban indecisos; les ofrecían un lugar bueno y nuevo, y cosas que podrían ayudarlos mucho; pero algunos temían lo que iba a pasar. Les advertían a los recién llegados que yo aparecería y los aplastaría si no tenían cuidado. Pero se encontraron con risas, ya que no les creían que yo existía. Sentí como uno de ellos me llamaba a gritos, burlándose; fue gracioso como uno de mis pequeños lo atacaba por "insultarme".

Cuando la oscuridad cubrió el cielo, salí del agua lejos de los nidos de los pequeños; unos pocos me esperaban con peces. Los dejaron sobre la arena y retrocedieron mientras los comía.

\- Gojira, necesitamos de tu guía- dijeron una vez que terminé.

 _"Los otros pequeños, los que vinieron en los troncos grises."_ Algunos se sorprendieron ante mis palabras, el resto dijo que sí.

 _"Ofrecer mejor lugar, mejor vida. Si los pequeños querer irse, no me opongo."_

-No entendemos lo que quieren hacer, y no quieren decirnos mucho – dijo uno de los más jóvenes - . ¿Y si dañan la tierra? ¿O a ti?

Me erguí mientras soltaba un gruñido. _"Ningún pequeño puede vencerme. Si ellos dañar la tierra, las aguas, si ellos tratar de dañarme, los atacaré."_

Dicho eso, di la vuelta y volví a las aguas.

Mis pequeños discutieron entre ellos después de eso y, con la aceptación de algunos y la insistencia de los recién llegados, decidieron irse.

Estaba un poco triste; me gustaba su compañía, a pesar de que vivían y morían rápido. Pero otros siempre van y vienen; nunca se quedan.

* * *

Me quedé en las aguas, curioso de estos nuevos pequeños; sabía que se asustarían si aparecía, y quería ver qué era lo que querían hacer. Los emocionaba tanto como los asustaba, pero no podía entender qué era. Tenía que esperar.

Los troncos de metal y sus pequeños se quedaron varios pases del círculo brillante; para luego irse. Pero no se fueron lejos; podían sentirlos, a tan sólo un corto nado de distancia.

Volví a mi tierra, cerca de dónde habían estado cambiando cosas. Pero todo lo que había era una roca redonda, sostenida por palos de metal. Estaba algo lejos de ella, con mis pies todavía en el agua, pero no tenía problemas en verla. No sabía lo que era.

Alcancé a sentir la emoción lejana de los pequeños; antes de que siquiera dejara de mirar la roca y averiguar por qué, ésta explotó.

Mucho más brillante que el círculo en el cielo.

¡La luz me golpeó, y como el fuego me quemó!

El viento me empujó muy lejos sobre las aguas; éstas también retrocedían frente a su fuerza.

Me hundí mientras viento, agua y luz tiraban de mí en todas direcciones. Pero el dolor...

 _¡DUELE!_

¡DUELE!

¡NO PUEDO PENSAR!

¡NO PUEDO HUIR!

¡NO PUEDO PELEAR!

El dolor se transformó en un fuego que no dejaba de arder; me quemaba y me daba fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo este fuego; me rompía como yo había roto a tantas comidas antes. Pero no moría.

¿O sí? ¿Estoy muerto?

¡Estar vivo no dolía tanto!

* * *

Desperté en la tierra bajo el agua, muy abajo. ¿Cuándo había ido a dormir?

Seguía ardiendo; no tanto como antes, pero sufría. Este dolor, este fuego, era horrible.

Pero mi cuerpo... Era diferente. O las rocas y plantas abajo eran más pequeñas, o yo era más grande. Y me movía lentamente; me sentía tan pesado…

Me costó, pero nadé hacia arriba, para ver qué había pasado. No lo hacía bien; parecía que mi cola y mis pies eran rocas.

Cuando salí al mundo de arriba, vi que mis tierras habían cambiado; todas las plantas y animales habían desaparecido; todo lo que quedaba eran cenizas y piedras brillantes.

Y fuera del agua, mi fuego ardía más. Y podía sentir más de ese fuego invisible a mi alrededor, entrando en mí.

Volví abajo; el agua debilitaba el fuego, pero no paraba de doler.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Acaso los pequeños...?

¡Los pequeños!

Desde aquí podía sentir su sorpresa, su miedo a lo que mis tierras se habían vuelto. Su emoción al lograr lo que querían.

 _Ellos..._

 _Ellos..._

Los pequeños empezaron a sentir mi dolor y mi confusión; no sabían qué pasaba.

 _¡Ellos!_

 _¡Ellos!_

Temblaron de miedo al sentir mi ira crecer tan grande como mi dolor.

 _¡ELLOS ME HICIERON ESTO!_


	2. Capítulo 2

¡NUNCA HABÍA ESTADO TAN ENOJADO!

Empecé a nadar hacia ellos... solo para detenerme y gritar.

¡Todo mi cuerpo se quemaba!

El fuego en mí ardía con tanta fuerza, que no podía soportarlo; caí en la arena del fondo, sin poder moverme. No podía…

No podía…

* * *

Recuerdo cuando conocí al fuego.

Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo; EL agua no dejaba de caer con una fuerza tal que hasta a mí me molestaba. Rugidos de otros desconocidos surcaban el aire, tan ruidosos que podían oírse de muy lejos. Luces y líneas muy brillantes iban de nube en nube, iluminando todo como el disco brillante al que no dejaban ver.

A veces caían al suelo, y los troncos brillaban. Pero era una luz diferente, era… ¿Naranja?

Y se movía como las hojas en el viento; rugía con una voz continua y única.

Bajo las aguas que caían, no tardaba en irse; pero a veces las nubes se iban y esa luz se quedaba, a veces creciendo y pasando a otros troncos, siempre comiendo lo verde y dejando arena, troncos y piedras negras detrás.

Varias veces intenté tocarla; mi hocico pasaba a través como si fuera aire, y la luz se movía sobre mis escamas. Se calentaban y molestaban un poco.

Una vez, cuando era una luz grande y fuerte, lastimó mi hocico. Desde entonces no he vuelto a tocarla.

Pero me gusta verla moverse.

El fuego era una luz hermosa y poderosa a la vez; los pequeños la usaban para calentarse y en sus presas (por lo que supe al hablarles, les gustaba la carne calentada).

Siempre quise poder hacer mi propio fuego, pero era una de las cosas que los pequeños podían y yo no.

* * *

Desperté otra vez bajo el agua.

Mi cuerpo ya no dolía tanto, pero el fuego no dejaba de arder; al menos el agua lo mantenía débil. Podía aguantarlo.

Pero no lo quería. No quería el dolor.

Busqué a los pequeños, pero no podía sentirlos cerca; se habían ido.

Salí del agua en una isla cercana a la mía; me detuve al notar algo diferente. Desde arriba, el agua mostraba lo que veía. Y me veía a mí. Era tan… diferente.

Mis garras eran un poco más largas; mis piernas eran más gruesas. Las espinas en mi espalda eran más grandes. Sólo el color de mis escamas y de mis ojos era igual. Me acerqué más al agua para ver mi cara… y caí.

Burbujas flotaron alrededor de mi hocico mientras gruñía de frustración.

El fuego creció un poco en mi interior.

los pequeños no iban a escaparse de mi ira.

Nadé hacia donde los había sentido venir antes; hacia las aguas donde el disco brillante tocaba la tierra y el agua. No nadaba bien; mi cuerpo era diferente. Más grande y pesado.

Me sentía tan cansado... pero aún así, no me iba a detener.

Uno de los troncos de los pequeños, apenas del tamaño de mi cabeza, flotaba sobre las aguas cerca de un gran grupo de peces muy pequeños. Impulsado por mi enojo, salí a la superficie para ver si esos pequeños eran los que me habían lastimado.

Pasé por la línea que separaba los mundos... provocando una ola muy grande. Tan grande que empujó y dio vuelta el tronco blanco y rojo.

Apenas pude escuchar el grito de los pequeños cuando el agua cayó. Unos pocos salieron a la superficie, intentando respirar y gritando de miedo al verme.

La confusión creció en mí al ver lo diminutos que eran; ¡Ahora eran más pequeños que mis garras! ¿Cómo…?

Las rocas eran más pequeñas. Los peces eran más pequeños. Porque yo había crecido.

Esa luz… ese fuego… me hizo crecer más de lo que había pensado.

Los vi tratando de nadar lejos de mí, aterrados; no se sentían como los que me habían herido.

No tenía nada que hacer aquí.

* * *

Busqué y busqué, pero sólo encontré otros dos troncos pequeños; ninguno era el que buscaba.

No paraban de gritar de temor al verme; quedaban paralizados de miedo ante mi nuevo tamaño. ¿Qué tan grande era ahora?

Busqué y busqué… y por fin, los encontré. Iban a un lugar lleno de nidos hechos con rocas de muchos colores, donde insectos llevaban pequeños dentro mientras se arrastraban por el suelo. Había tantos pequeños como hojas en mi territorio.

El dolor que siempre sentía no dejaba desaparecer mi ira; y aunque fuera del agua mi fuego quemaba demasiado, los haría pagar.

Las olas cayeron sobre sus troncos y rocas cerca de la arena en cuanto salí; su horror sólo aumentó al verme. Aunque sentía a muchos pequeños, no tuve problemas en encontrar a los responsables de mi dolor con mi mente. Rugí para hacerles saber que los aplastaría.

¡Hasta mi voz era diferente! Más fuerte; más grave. Los que estaban cerca de mi cayeron al suelo del dolor, producto de la fuerza de mi rugido.

Intenté correr para alcanzarlos, al sentir que querían escapar; pero este nuevo cuerpo era tan pesado que me movìa con una lentitud exasperante; ¿Que ya no podía correr?

Eso, sumado al fuego que no dejaba de quemarme, me enfureció; golpee las rocas a mi alrededor, haciendo pedazos todo mientras los perseguía; aplastaba a muchos pequeños e insectos con sólo dar un paso. Y planeaba hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Todo lo que me separaba de ellos era una roca gris llena de brillos, y de pequeños. Parecía que también podían cambiar rocas grandes; ésta era más alta que yo. Pero eso no me importó; me lanzé hacia ella con fuerza, dispuesto a atravesarla de ser necesario. Se derrumbó sobre mí, pero presioné hacia adelante; no iba a parar. Pero la atravesé con demasiada fuerza y caí.

Caí con un estruendo tal que todo ser a mi alrededor perdió el equilibrio. Todos me miraban con tanto miedo que no podían hacer otra cosa.

Sentía sin problemas a los que buscaba. Mi mirada se posó en ellos, y temblaron. Sabían que los mataría.

Muchos pequeños empezaron a gritar y a correr.

 _"Ustedes…"_

Todos se detuvieron al escucharme hablar. Al sentir mi ira, y el fuego que no paraba de quemarme.

 _"Duele."_

Sentí cómo reconocían mi voz, mis emociones. Sentí como el fuego seguía creciendo. Sentí mi ira crecer aún más. Sentí las espinas en mi espalda calentarse.

 _"Duele. Y ustedes… ¡Hacerme esto!"_

Abrí mi boca para lanzar mi agua explosiva… pero lo que salió no era agua.

¡Era fuego! Blanco y celeste… y muy caliente. Envolvió a los pequeños, y los hizo polvo negro antes de que pudiera pestañar. Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado. Ni yo.

 _Mi agua… ¡No está! Fuego… sólo hay fuego._ Y el dolor era menor. Pero volvía a crecer…

Me levanté, sorprendido; pero el fuego seguía creciendo en mí. Debía volver al agua. Di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, aplastando rocas, cosas, pequeños que corrían o iban en los insectos brillantes en mi camino a las aguas. Pero algo me detuvo. Una sensación muy familiar…

Mirando a un lado, logré ver a uno de mis pequeños. Llevaba hojas extrañas encima. Me miraba con respeto y horror.

\- ¡Gojira!- Gritó.

Gojira… Así era como me llamaban. Gojira, el Dios de la Destrucción. Lo había aceptado porque no me gustaba el nombre que mi madre me había dado.

\- ¡Gojira! ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Qué hicieron?!

¿Quería saber por qué atacaba? Gruñí antes de responderle, haciéndole sentir toda mi furia.

 _"Ellos darme fuego. ¡Ellos darme dolor!"_ Rugí mientras mis espinas volvían a calentarse.

 _"¡Yo darles fuego! ¡YO DARLES DOLOR!"_ Dejé salir mi llama, quemando los nidos de los pequeños que me rodeaban. Éstos explotaban y caían. Muchos pequeños lloraban; muchos pequeños gritaban. Muchos pequeños morían.

Miré a mi pequeño, paralizado ante mi furia pero a salvo de mi fuego.

 _"Yo darles muerte."_ Dicho eso, empecé a andar otra vez.

Humo, fuego y gritos llenaban el lugar de los pequeños. Mientras me dejaba caer al agua para aliviar mi dolor, sentí crecer algo en algunos de ellos. Algo que nunca había sentido.

 _¿Qué era?_


	3. Capítulo 3

Gojira

Desde donde estaba, podía sentir esa emoción desconocida crecer en ellos.

Sólo el miedo que sentían era más grande. Apenas.

Eventualmente, me alejé lo suficiente para dejar de sentirlos. No planeaba volver; ya había tenido suficiente de pequeños por el resto de mi vida.

Bajo el agua, el dolor en mi cuerpo bajaba mientras el agua fría fluía sobre mí. Tal vez... podría dormir...

* * *

¿?

 _"¿Sintieron eso?"_

 _"Todos lo hicimos, Baragon."_

 _"Bueno; ¿Saben lo que es?"_

 _"No; pero, sea lo que sea, es poderoso."_

 _"Y nuevo. Nunca sentí algo como eso."_

 _"Es peligroso; de eso no hay duda."_

 _"Battra, ¿Crees que pueda ser algo relacionado con... él?"_

 _"No detecto señal alguna de Rey Ghidorah; además, lo que sea que haya sido, apenas causó daño."_

 _"¿Quién?"_

 _"Un enemigo que nuestros ancestros enfrentaron."_

 _"Y derrotaron a duras penas. Y siempre vuelve."_

 _"¿Qué tal si nos preocupamos por la amenaza que sí está presente?"_

 _"Causa daño sin notarlo."_

 _"¿De qué hablas, Varan?"_

 _"Libera energía, parecida a la que surge del corazón de la Tierra; pero demasiada a la vez. La vida a su alrededor no podría soportar demasiado tiempo expuesta."_

 _"Pues por lo que veo, él tampoco la soporta."_

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_

 _"¿Lo encontraste, Tempestas?"_

 _"Sigan mi mente, y los llevaré a él."_

 _"Se lo ve cansado."_

 _"Y adolorido."_

 _"Pobre criatura..."_

 _"¿Tienes que compadecerte de cada enemigo, Mothra?"_

 _"Así soy yo."_

 _"Revisemos su mente para ver si de verdad es una amenaza o-"_

* * *

Gojira

Algo (bueno, eran varios) tocaban mi mente; eran muy extraños y fuertes. Pero yo no era débil.

Rugí con toda la fuerza de mi mente, empujándolos hacia atrás y sacándolos de ahí. No... No quería hablar con nadie.

Y ellos eran peligrosos.

 _"¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!"_

 _"Creo que también es un telépata."_

 _"Entonces es lo bastante inteligente para entendernos."_ Una de aquellas voces trató de entrar a mi mente otra vez, pero la ataqué otra vez antes de gruñirles.

 _"¡Dejenme sólo!"_

Nadé velozmente hacia aguas más profundas, aguas a las que antes no podía llegar; pero mi cuerpo era más fuerte y resistente. Ahora, todo el océano era mío.

* * *

¿?

 _"Bueno, lo asustaron."_

 _"No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, Baragon."_

 _"Pues le falta fineza con su telepatía; los sintió venir sin problemas."_

 _"¿Deberíamos seguirlo?"_

 _"No me parece que sea una gran amenaza; creo que sólo quiere que lo dejen tranquilo."_

 _"No cambia el hecho de que daña otros seres vivos con sólo caminar, Mothra."_

 _"Pues mantengámoslo vigilado. Veamos si de verdad es una amenaza."_

* * *

Gojira

Algunas cosas siempre tuve en claro al nadar:

Mientras más abajo vas, menos luz hay. Eso no era un problema para mí; podía escuchar sin problemas y mi nariz era una buena guía.

Mientras más abajo vas, más te aprieta el agua. Mis escamas eran duras, por lo que eso nunca fue un problema; y ahora lo eran aún más, por lo que podía ir más abajo de lo que hubiera ido antes.

Mientras más abajo vas, más frió hace. Y eso era lo que buscaba.

Tan abajo que no había luz, tan abajo que el agua me habría aplastado si no fuera tan grande ni mis escamas tan duras… tan abajo que el frío calmaba el fuego dentro de mí.

Por primera vez desde… eso, mi cuerpo no dolía. Podía descansar.

Sin pequeños que me hicieran daño con su luz; sin voces que quisieran entrar a mi cabeza; sin fuego que me quemara.

Sólo yo, y lo que se moviera invisible en la oscuridad. Cosas curiosas, queriendo saber lo que yo era; algo nuevo en ese lugar que nunca había visto la luz.

Un lugar frío, y tranquilo. Un lugar donde pudiera dormir…

* * *

Aún sin luz, podía sentir el paso de los días. Estaba tan cansado que apenas me movía; disfrutaba de aquella oscuridad fría que se llevaba mi dolor, dejando atrás una llama cálida como el disco brillante. Pero cada día perdía fuerza.

Cuando era difícil sentir el fuego dentro de mí, apareció el hambre. Entonces supe que tenía que moverme.

No quería irme de la fría oscuridad; pero tenía que comer. Así que nadé hacia arriba; mi cuerpo algo lento por haber pasado tanto sin moverme. Subí hacia las cálidas aguas con luz.

La llama creció, pero ya no dolía; sólo molestaba.

Los peces ahora eran tan diminutos que tendría problemas para verlos si no viajaran en grupos tan grandes. Aumentando la velocidad, abrí la boca y me lancé hacia ellos. Dos, tres, cuatro veces pasé; atrapando muchos peces y devorándolos. Los otros escapaban lo más rápido que podían.

Pero ahora era tan grande, que eso no calmaba mi hambre por completo. Así que los perseguí y devoré cuantos pude, antes de sentirme satisfecho y parar.

Había comido una buena parte del grupo.

Cuando era pequeño, devoraba a muchos; pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que acababa de comer. Sentía como si pudiera comer todos los peces de todas las aguas. ¿Me iba a quedar sin comida?

Entonces sentí a los pequeños. Sobre el agua, en uno de sus enormes troncos grises. Aún seguía enojado, así que me quedé flotando donde estaba, viéndolos pasar. Pero no siguieron de largo; el tronco giraba, dando vueltas en un círculo grande, como si estuviera buscando comida…

Girando a mí alrededor.

...

¡¿Los pequeños querían comerme?!

Extendí mi mente hacia ellos, esperado sentir su hambre. En cambio, había miedo, ira y ese extraño sentimiento.

No estando de humor para pelear, simplemente me hundí hacia la fría oscuridad para descansar.

* * *

Otros pocos días después, mientras comía, los sentí llegar otra vez. Esta vez en muchos troncos.

Asomé mi cabeza sobre el agua para verlos bien, mientras les daba un mensaje claro.

Sentía su agresión; su deseo de pelear. Y yo pelearía.

 _"No voy a dejar que me coman."_

Eso los confundió. Revisé mejor sus mentes.

Ah. No querían comerme; sólo matarme.


	4. Capítulo 4

Gojira

Rodeado de troncos grises y negros tanto sobre como bajo el agua, los pequeños me tenían rodeado, listos para pelear en los dos mundos y tratar de matarme.

Debía ser una amenaza para ellos.

La verdad, no estaba de humor para pelear; pero cuando los troncos negros me lanzaron piedras negras que nadaron hacia mí y explotaron al chocar con mis escamas, decidí darles lo que querían.

Sus troncos no eran rivales para mí; un golpe de mi cola o un mordisco, y se partían en dos, llenándose de agua y cayendo a las profundidades oscuras.

Acabados los negros, salí a la superficie tan rápido como pude y me dejé caer sobre uno de los troncos; no tardó en ceder ante mi peso y hundirse mientras crujía de un modo muy diferente a los árboles. ¿De dónde sacaban estos troncos?

Los demás me atacaban… creo. Escupían explosiones, y casi al instante algo me golpeaba y explotaba, dañando mis escamas y cubriéndome de heridas.

Se cerraban, pero dolía.

Con mis agallas abiertas, tenía que están entrando y saliendo constantemente del agua; pero eso no era un problema.

Hasta que algo las golpeó.

Rugí de dolor mientras el ataque destrozaba mis agallas, y la sangre caía al agua.

Los pequeños celebraron, antes de que un golpe de mi cola partiera un tronco a la mitad, provocando que explotara.

Ignorando el ardor en mi cola, me lancé hacia adelante, dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

Cuando quedaban menos troncos que garras en mi pie, dieron media vuelta y nadaron llenos de miedo. Por fin habían entendido que no podían matarme.

Los vi irse, mientras respiraba con dificultad; mis agallas seguían sangrando. Los pequeños habían logrado herirme en mi punto débil, pero aun así no eran rivales para mí.

Podía sentir su miedo, su ira, su… algo, que crecía en ellos, que los hacía querer matarme. Aún no sabía que era. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

Si iban a volver e intentar matarme otra vez (y fallar otra vez), tenía que saber por qué. Y ver si podía pararlo; no quería pasar el resto de mi vida peleando contra los pequeños.

Tratando de respirar lo más posible por mis agallas sanas, los seguí hacia sus tierras.

* * *

Innumerables puntos de luz brillaban en el cielo cuando logré llegar hacia donde iban. Me quedé bajo el agua, cerca de la orilla. Con mi mente, exploraba lo que pensaban y sentían, buscando entender qué era ese sentimiento desconocido que percibía en ellos.

Los pequeños se alarmaban al sentir mi mente, pero yo los ignoraba mientras buscaba y buscaba.

Era poderoso, como el afecto que había en una familia; pero era muy diferente. Te impulsaba a atacar, a herir… a matar.

No era ira, pero se alimentaba de ella y a la vez la alimentaba.

No era hambre; no deseaban comerme.

No era un deseo de proteger lo que era suyo; pero los pequeños que querían pelear y lastimarme tenían ambos tan juntos que parecían ser uno.

Decidí preguntarles, pero entonces noté que me estaban esperando; listos para pelear. Los pequeños no aprendían; antes de crecer tanto, ningún pequeño pudo vencerme. Y, aunque podían hacerme daño, yo seguía siendo mucho más fuerte.

Ya no tenía mi agua explosiva, pero mi fuego azul era aún más dañino.

Si querían pelear… pelearía.

Tal vez después podría obtener mi respuesta…

Apenas salí, me cegó una luz muy brillante.

Una luz que venía de los pequeños.

Una luz como la de…

Como la que me hizo esto.

Seguía enojado con los pequeños por eso, pero ahora realmente estaba furioso.

Esa luz... ¡Hacía que todo el dolor volviera!

¡No podía soportarlo!

Rugí, y me lancé al ataque, sin importar que cayera al dar el primer paso en tierra.

* * *

Narrador Omnisciente

Por varias horas, Gojira destrozó Tokio como si fuera una maqueta. Por suerte la ciudad había sido evacuada en caso de que el ataque en el mar fallara, para atraer a la criatura y atraparla entre los edificios, para tratar de confinarlo.

Pero tanques y aviones y aviones no eran más que molestos insectos para él; nada que no pudiera aplastar con facilidad.

Balas, misiles, proyectiles, bombas, intensas descargas de electricidad... los japoneses atacaron a Gojira con todo; pero no pudieron detenerlo, y mucho menos matarlo.

A pesar de tener varias heridas, el kaiju acabó con el ejército humano, forzándolos a retirarse. Agotado, volvió al océano antes del alba para descansar y curar sus heridas en paz.

Pero la ciudad fue la que más sufrió; la radiación que la criatura había liberado tanto de forma pasiva como por el uso de su aliento atómico había vuelto Tokio inhabitable por varias décadas.

Aquella noche, la humanidad entendió lo destructivo que podía ser el kaiju. Vestigio de una era que terminó hace mucho, renacido en los fuegos de la bomba atómica, la criatura bautizada como Gojira era un gigante imparable.

¿Qué podía hacer la especie más arrogante del planeta frente a algo que era tan poderoso e implacable? ¿Una criatura que no se doblegaría ante ellos?

* * *

¿?

 _"Es más poderoso de lo que pensaba."_

 _"No creo haber visto algo tan lleno de ira desde nuestros creadores."_

 _"Habla por ti, Varan; mis creadores no tenían tan mal temperamento."_

 _"¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo importante?"_

 _"Devastó la ciudad, y los humanos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo."_

 _"Pobres criaturas... Battra, deberíamos hacer algo. Detener este conflicto antes de que crezca."_

 _"Es muy tarde para eso, Mothra. Si los milenios observando este mundo me han enseñado algo, es que los humanos no perdonarán un ataque así. Intentarán matar a Gojira, y el responderá de igual manera-"_

 _"Sì, si, ya entendemos, un ciclo de venganza."_

 _"... No me interrumpas, Baragon."_

 _"Perdón..."_

 _"Espero que te equivoques, Battra. De verdad lo espero"_


End file.
